Survivor: Canada
|previousseason = Survivor: Tanzania|nextseason = Survivor: Venezuela}} Survivor: Canada '' is the sixth season of Jake's fantasy version of the Reality TV show, Survivor. This season ended with Doug Chisholm defeating Diane Korsman and Wanda Bettuzzi in a 4-2-2 vote. Production This season was the sixth fantasy season Jake made and was made on December 25, 2015. Twists/Changes *'Hidden Immunity Idols''' - Each tribe will have one hidden immunity idol hidden back at camp (one at , one at , and one at ). All idols are usable until the Final 5 Tribal Council. *'Three Tribes': This is the third season of Jake's Fanons that start with three tribes, opposed to the traditional two. *'First Impressions': On Day 1, castaways were instructed to make their first vote-off. Relying only from first impressions, the tribes must select which of their tribemates will be the biggest liability to their team, and these three players will "not make it to the journey." The contestants assumed that the three would be eliminated, but the "journey" was revealed to be a four-hour trek to their camps. The three people who were singled out (Olivia from , Jameka from , and Evan from ) will be airlifted to their camps, while their tribemates underwent a treacherous walk to their respective encampments. *'Sacrifice:' After went to tribal council in Episode 6, members of the tribe asked for a new bag of rice. Because in Survivor, nothing comes free, they had the option of getting a new bag of rice IF they voted someone out right now. They unanimously chose to take the deal and they played a mini immunity challenge where Jody won and Teddy was voted out in a 4-2 vote. Castaways } | align="left" |'Andre Bretscher' 30, | | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 4 |- | | align="left" |'Jameka Voligny' 27, | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 3 |- | | align="left" |'Enrique Ramella' 38, | | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 | 2 |- | | align="left" |'Deborah Meehan' 66, | | | | 4th Voted Out Day 12 | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Liza Chayes' 21, | | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 15 | 6 |- | | align="left" |'Cooper McCue' 19, | | | | | 6th Voted Out Day 18 | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Teddy Wiske' 53, | | | | | 7th Voted Out Day 18 | 7 |- | | align="left" |'Ricky Stine' 41, | | | | | 8th Voted Out Day 21 1st Jury Member | 4 |- | | align="left" |'Abel Saivetz' 45, | | | | rowspan="10" | 9th Voted Out Day 23 2nd Jury Member | 8 |- | | align="left" |'Olivia Currall' 20, | | | | 10th Voted Out Day 26 3rd Jury Member | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Owen Garlitz' 26, | | | | 11th Voted Out Day 29 4th Jury Member | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Evan Downing' 18, | | | | 12th Voted Out Day 32 5th Jury Member | 15 |- | | align="left" |'Jody Phillips' 43, | | | | Eliminated by Rocks Day 35 6th Jury Member | 0 |- | | align="left" |'Alice Clemente' 25, | | | | 13th Voted Out Day 37 7th Jury Member | 7 |- | | align="left" |'Iris Youk-See' 28, | | | | 14th Voted Out Day 38 8th Jury Member | 12 |- | | align="left" |'Diane Korsman' 29, | | | | rowspan="2" |Runners-Up | 6 |- | | align="left" |'Wanda Bettuzzi' 50, | | | | 6 |- | | align="left" |'Doug Chisholm' 52, | | | | Sole Survivor | 6 |- |} Episode Guide Voting History